Remembering a Forgotten Future
by SlightlyLighterBlack
Summary: What happened between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask? Here's my take on it! Enjoy and please review! There are going to be more chapters later to come. : Stay tuned!


Hello again!

My 2nd Fanfiction! This one takes place between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. As you all know, At the end of Ocarina of time, you return to your childhood and at the very end, meet with Zelda again. At the beginning of Majora's Mask, which is a sequel, Link is venturing into the lost woods in search of Navi. What happens in between those games? I'm here to answer that! Please keep in mind that I place **Young Link as 10 years old** and when he is **Adult Link he is 17**. I've always pictured it that way. :)

_**Review it please! ^^**_

* * *

**A dream was in the making...**

A girl in a courtyard. She smiles kindly as I approach her. She has a fairy to her left and many familiar people stand behind her. All of them have a special place in my heart... but as I move closer, one of the images dearest to me fades away... the fairy... my best friend...

The young Link awoke.

Link's eyes opened slowly as his gaze fell upon his small wooden table. This place seemed so familiar, yet so distant in his memories.

He jumped from his bed and looked around, almost surprised to be in his small tree house. Had he really been here the whole time... sleeping? He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was strange about this. He felt as though a lot of his life had been lost... or maybe forgotten.

When outside the cloth covered door of the tree house, Link heard a familiar voice. "Yahoo!" his friend yelled out to Link. He looked over the balcony of the house to see his friend Saria, happy as usual. He quickly climbed down the ladder and approached her.

"Link! Good Morning! Guess what! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! I wonder what about..." She smiled.

"I'll head over there." Link smiled back and then ran to the entrance of the great Deku Tree. As usual, Mido was there on guard, and had stopped Link. "You need some sort of protection when going to see the Deku Tree... Sorry, but I can't let you in!" He smiled a smug smile and tapped his foot in impatiently.

Without a second thought, Link went to find a sword and shield, but strangely enough, he already knew where to look for them. After retrieving his weapons, he returned to Mido, who grudgingly let Link through.

When Link reached the Deku Tree, he sat down and heard his life story. He was not part of the Kokiri people. For some odd reason, this came as no surprise to Link. The Great Deku tree spoke, "Link, thou shalt go in search for Zelda... She holds thy truth... Thy future must be remembered..." With that, the Deku Tree stopped talking, and Link thanked him before leaving.

On his way out, he ran into Saria who bestowed upon him, a present. A beautiful handmade ocarina. The song she taught him was already known. As he ran across Hyrule Field, he saw a familiar owl fly above his head.

By this time, Link knew there was something he was missing. Something that was done or lived that he had no recollection of... Many people that he knew, but had never met... Many lives that were affected by him, but remain unchanged.

As he approached the castle, the guards surprisingly escorted him through the front gate of the castle. "We were told to lead the boy with green clothes to Princess Zelda by her orders..." one guard said as he rolled his eyes. "Another one of the Princess' weird requests..." He laughed. Link didn't care to comment on the conversation. He had an unusually high intolerance for them... Perhaps they'd given him trouble before. As he observed the many soldiers guarding every door of the castle, he realized it would have been extremely difficult to get in without a summons. He had a faint memory of trying it before.

When he reached the courtyard, he looked around. The water surrounding the area was truly beautiful. There was an assortment of lovely flowers adorning the middle, but the most beautiful sight of all was the princess awaiting him on a small stairway bridge. She smiled happily at him and rose her hand to her face. "Link... I'm so glad to see you..." He approached her, his brain breaking through a now fragile wall to recent memories.

"Link." Her beautiful blue eyes looked into Link's as if they had been life long friends. "I've kept this for you..." She then uncovered her other hand from behind her back. There, in her delicate palm, lay a shiny blue ocarina. "It's the Ocarina of Time..." he whispered and Zelda nodded in response.

Link set his hand on the ocarina and Zelda put her other hand on top of Link's. Just as her hand touched his... a flash of memories passed before him. _A white horse escaping from a castle, being of the age of 17, many terrible enemies, his battle with Ganondorf... and his fairy... Navi._ He came back into focus and looked at Zelda with somewhat dazed eyes. "I rememberer our forgotten future..."


End file.
